


Shiny Things

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Jewelry, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Carol has her eye on a ring in the jeweller’s window, but it’s so expensive!





	Shiny Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Ooh Shiny’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 12.

Just like with almost every teenage boy since the dawn of time, girls baffled Bikky, and Carol baffled him more than most. All those years of growing up together, being friends, going roller-blading, playing ball, and then all of a sudden, practically overnight, it was like she’d forgotten all the fun things they used to do. Now she was all about makeup and hairstyles and pretty clothes… 

She was beautiful, all the other boys said so, and Bikky thought so too. He always had though, even when they were little kids, dressed in shorts and t-shirts, with scabs on their knees. Something about Carol had always shone for him; like sunshine she warmed him, but from the inside, making his heart glow. He was so lucky she was his girl.

She shone so brightly, from her golden hair to her bright eyes and brilliant smile, he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that she’d started being drawn towards shiny things the last couple of years, jewellery and stuff. Now here she was hanging her nose over a ring in the jeweller’s window, and holy crap, she had expensive tastes! Two hundred bucks for a tiny scrap of metal! Platinum must be about the most expensive substance on earth if people could get away with charging so much for something so small!

But Carol really liked it, and although she claimed she was happy just to look at it, Bikky knew she wanted it, longed to wear it on her finger so she could look at it shining there whenever she wished. 

“I’m such a sucker,” he thought. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to make her happy, and if she wants that ring, I’ll have to find a way to make it happen.” It would be Carol’s eighteenth birthday in a few weeks and the ring would make a great gift.

Two hundred bucks though… Even if he saved every cent of his allowance between now and then it wouldn’t be enough, and he didn’t want to ask Ryo for an advance, or a loan, even though he thought his foster father would be willing to help him out with at least part of the money. Bikky felt he should be able to provide for his girlfriend without help from anyone else; he had a sudden need to prove that to Carol, and to himself. He was three years younger than she was; what if she decided an older boy could give her more of the things she wanted? He couldn’t let that happen.

So, how to get all that money legally and in a short amount of time? There was only one way; he’d have to earn it, doing odd jobs, working after school, and maybe Lai could use some help. His detective agency was always shorthanded; it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Yeah, all it would take would be a word or two in the right ears and Bikky just knew he could save up enough to buy Carol that ring. He could hardly wait to see the look on her face when he gave it to her!

The End


End file.
